


Just Motherfucking Fine

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And some gross troll food, Awful Advice, Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, Psionics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara is sent out by his best palebro with a mission. A mission to make sure their little goldblooded coderfriend hasn't kicked the wicked life just yet. So he makes it his job to make sure Sollux is fine for a night. Just motherfucking fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Motherfucking Fine

He ignored the knocking at the door.

And the doorbell.

And a voice calling his name.

And more knocking.

And again with the doorbell.

And his persistence to ignore whoever it was paid off. All went silent with a creak of the porch steps. Thank fuck!

He fell back into his work with ease, ignoring the twinge in his neck from the angle. He straightened his back only to slump back over, moving the keyboard up onto his lap.

Something slammed against the frame of his window next to his bed and he jumped with a yelp, the keyboard skittering across the floor. He cursed, throwing open the curtains to come face to face with a skull.

Or rather the mock up of a skull, painted across the gaunt face of one of the highbloods.

Sollux stumbled back, falling back on his ass, eyes wide. The window opened and he angled his horns in before pulling himself up over the windowsill. It wasn’t the most graceful display, but he managed, tripping into the hive and opening his arms wide when he’d regained his balance, “Tada~”

“How the fu- No! Why? No. Jutht get out!” Sollux ran through a list, shaking his head, pointing a claw at the door. The room was dark, his monitor fallen backwards and his pile a mess from Gamzee’s glorious entrance.

“Aw man, you can’t be kicking this motherfucker’s ass out just yet. Got a mission!”

He glared up at him, grumbling under his breath before sitting up to pull his work back together. Gamzee set his bag down on the concupiscent bench, plopping down on it himself. Sollux bristled, “Fuck no GZ, I thaid out carnie demon. And by that I mean, leave out the door or I’m tothing you back out the window you came through.”

Honking laughter, a little chirp cutting it off. He smiled, “Can’t leave, was told to come ‘poke at your decrepit carcass’ as my little palebro put it. He’s got some kinda wicked nasty cold, what coughing up stringy shit and hotter than the sun and all. Gross nasty if you ask this troll.”

Sollux dragged his hands down his face, groaning, “I THO don’t want to deal with you right now. Or him. Ith it really too much to athk for people to leave me alone to wallow in my own thelf hatred and work? I’d be a nithe guy and let you if you needed to. Jethuth jutht… leave.”

The clown troll sat in silence for a few minutes, eyes downcast. He played with his fingers, at a loss for words. Sollux rolled his eyes and scoffed before sitting back down at the edge of the pile and pulling the keyboard back into his lap. He had to push a few keys back into their places from where he’d thrown it in his surprise, but he was quickly back to his coding.

A weight settled down behind him on the pile, arms wrapping up around his torso. He squirmed and sparked, twisting to hiss at him, “I thought I told you to get out.”

“Think you might’ve yeah.” He smiled, “But I got a mission and I’m seeing this bitch through. So, when was the last time you got some grub into that chute of yours bro?”

Sollux pushed him away with a sharp click, “Why do you care?”

Gamzee pushed back gently, pulling his shirt up with a jerk. Sollux nearly fell over with an undignified squawk, squirming to reclaim his clothes.

“Dude, you’re all skin and bones! How come you’re not eatin’ man? That shit’s good for you.”

With a push of psionics that had him rolling off the side of the pile Sollux straightened his shirt, “I don’t give a thewerbeatht’th ath if it ith or not. You’re not my moirail or my luthuth and neither ith KK, tho you both need to back the fuck off!”

He settled back to his work, muscles tight for a few moments before he whipped back around to face him, “Why the hell do you even care? What would it matter if I keeled over working?” Sollux bit down on his words, staring down at the highblood before turning back to his work and pulling a blanket over his shoulders tighter. “Forget it. Jutht… pleathe leave GZ.”

Gamzee sat up slowly, “Any of my friends kicking the wicked life is sad. We’d all be in some icky state of morose if you left for the bubbles on us. We like havin’ you around, even if we don’t see your face too often. That virus you send Karkat the other night was killer. He had porn up for AGES. Had to pap his ass into next week!” He laughed, a deep honking laughter that made Sollux want to punch him in the head.

He didn’t look over at him, just stared at the code that now made no sense to him. He sighed, pushing his keyboard away and dropping his head to his knees.

“You checked on me. I’m thtill alive, you can go now. Mithion accomplished, gold thtar.”

Gamzee shook his head, climbing back up onto the pile behind him again, “Don’t be talking like that. I haven’t even scratched the surface of the list of things little shouty bro told me to check on you with.”

The juggalo proceeded to drill him on anything and everything he could remember from Karkat’s wheezy rambles in between shoosh and amidst pappings. They included, but were not limited to: had he kept his sopor filtered; had he fed his lusus; when the last time he went outside to sit was; was he eating and if so, what; had he gotten sleep and if so, how much, and where?

The answers to which happened to be: yeth, I’m not devoid of my pan jutht yet; he’th my luthuth not yourth and he’th fine; I went out to feed him latht night, again, my luthuth not youth; yeth I’m eating; and yes I’m thleeping.

But unfortunately for Sollux, Gamzee wasn’t satisfied with the final two answers. Which meant he was just going to pester him about it even more until he got all he needed to quell the ornery little ragemonster that was his moirail.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, “GZ, I don’t keep track of that kind of thing when I binge, alright? I don’t KNOW how much I’ve eaten, but I have.” He gestured to the empty cartons of food and silverware next to his computer. “And I don’t know how much I’ve thlept, but I know I have elthe I’d be dead from exhauthtion thweepth ago. I can’t tell you more than that because I DON’T KNOW. Alright? I binge and lothe track of EVERYTHING.”

Sollux sighed heavily, pulling the blanket up over his horns, throwing up his defensive walls.

“I do thith thometimeth. AA underthtood. KK kind of doeth. I’ll live through it jutht like I’ve lived through all the otherth. Or maybe I won’t and thith’ll be the one that maketh me keel over, but that’d be okay becauthe well… you don’t need to know everything anyway.”

He looked back up at him, the bags under his eyes deeper and darker than they had been a few minutes ago, all the spark and fire gone from him. He looked ragged and tired, like he just wanted to curl up in a dark place and forget the world for a long while. And he very likely did want just that. But no matter what Sollux wanted right now, it was Gamzee’s duty to fulfil his task, not only for Karkat now. For himself, because jesus this troll was all shades of pathetic!

The highblood stood up, popping his back and stretching with an obnoxious groan before letting his arms drop.

“Alright, lend you some knowledge. I can get you chilled out and fed and be outta your hair real fast if you’ll cooperate with me. Sound good to you?”

Sollux watched him from the confines of his little blanket prison with a wary eye.

“You promithe it’ll be quick? And then you’ll be outta my hive?”

“Yep! You just gotta cross your blood pusher and hope to ascend and gimme your word you’ll listen to all I gotta say to get your ass chilled the fuck out nice and sweet like, you feel me?” His smile was genuine if a bit lazy.

The two sat in silence and after a drawn out sigh, “Fine.”

“Kick-motherfucking-ass!” Gamzee pumped his fist, nearly tripping over his own shoes back to the pailing platform. He scooped up his bag and plopped back down next to Sollux, unzipping it and carefully pulling things out with an excitement to his eye Sollux hadn’t seen before.

He was going to get this little yellowblood WASTED.

It was a water bong. Splashed with paint, the base glass clear with splatters of the hemospectrum across it. His little clown face was painted in his color on the chamber. He set it in between his legs, digging out the bag of weed itself and a couple of lighters.A simple black and a purple with a white goat head. It had a simple shape, coiled with a waved neck. Sollux stared at it for a moment before glancing away, resting his chin on his hand. He was going to avoid mentioning how suggestive the shape was, especially poised between his legs like that. Scooping up a bottle out of the mess, he uncapped it to look inside, sipping out it before pouring a little into the bong.

Sollux watched with narrowed eyes with a mix of disbelief and awe. Gamzee tossed him the black lighter which promptly sailed past his head, skittering off into the room somewhere, opening the bag to start packing it. He cocked his head to the side when the psionic hadn’t caught the fire striker.

“Not with that. Pleathe.” Sollux scratched his cheek, trying to avoid his eyes.

He looked between the two offending items a few times, “Oooh!” He sighed, breaking down into laughter. “Pff- Fine, fine! Won’t be using this.”

Gamzee scooped up the backpack again, pulling out a different bag, “Kinda figured you wouldn’t be all up and on the jam cart for that beaut, so I brought these as back up.”

He pulled a few small joints out of the back, spinning one between his fingers before offering it out to the psionic with a small smirk. Sollux watched him over the rim of his glasses. Gamzee set the bag aside and kicked his shoes off, standing up slowly. He offered a hand to the lowblood. When it wasn’t taken he simply bent over and scooped him up off the floor and threw him over his shoulder. A sharp gasp and half a flail before he was dumped onto the collection of blankets on the bed.

Sollux sat up quickly, pulling blankets off his horns with a growl. Gamzee sat down cross legged on the bed next to him, patting his pants for the lighters he’d fished out. One had been lost to the mess that was the Captor’s hive, and the other sat on top of his computer monitor. Gamzee moved to go get it but Sollux put a hand up, a quick couple of sparks leaping off his fingertips before a constant contained arc rolled off his thumb, twisting around his claw. He held it against the end of the joint and followed it to Gamzee’s lips until it flared to life, the psionics cutting abruptly.

He chuckled, the cigarette hanging out of his fangs and put his arm up to look at the goosebumps prickled across his skin. Indigo and gold met red and blue and he smiled, “Fireworks always make my skin crawl something fierce bro. Electricity sinking into my flesh.” He shivered and let his arm drop, putting the other up to hold the joint, taking a deep drag.

Sollux watched, still half buried in the blankets, sour as ever. He had promised though. As much as he hated this, he promised.

Gamzee offered it out to him, sighing the smoke out his nose slowly. He quirked a smile, “Hey! I’m a motherfucking dragon!” He laughed, snapping his teeth at Sollux and growling.

He pushed his face away, hand trembling slightly when he set it between his teeth, but he sat there at a loss for what to do next. Gamzee leaned in, blowing his mess of hair out of his face, “Just take a slow, deep breath, nice and easy. Fast and you’ll hurt your pipes. Shallow and you’re killing the purpose. Got it?”

The psionic nodded slowly, doing as he was told. It was unexpected and hot and rushed down his throat, coiling into all the corners of his lungs. His eyes watered and he handed it back, coughing and hacking. He held his chest, choking on the smoke. Gamzee patted his back gently, “I said SLOW.” He rolled his eyes, half lidded before tapping his horns down against Sollux’s.

“I tried!” He rasped.

“Take it slow. Can get this over with faster if you take it slow.”

Sollux groaned, scrubbing at his face quickly. On one hand he was glad the first one was out of the way, the jitters and nervousness were quelled. He could do this. After the highblood took another hit he passed it back, repeating what he’d said earlier, “Just take her slow.”

He tried again, getting only halfway through an inhale before choking again, pushing it away, “You’re a fucking athole GZ! Thith ithn’t working! It’th hot and… god, that’th not AIR!”

Gamzee snorted, “No shit.”

“You tried, you failed. I’m thtill alive, barely. Go tell KK thith wath a thucceth before you ACTUALLY do me in.” Sollux griped, hunkering down into his blankets to clear his lungs a bit more.

He licked his lips, looking the joint over with contemplative eyes. His face was always one to turn stoic and serious when he concentrated, deep lines etched his features deeper. With a sharp nod he took another drag, scooting himself up the bed. He pulled the blankets away from the little yellowblood’s scrawny frame before swinging a knee over his lap, looming over him. He held his face with one hand, pinching his nose and pressed his lips down to Sollux’s.

He squirmed under him, pushing against his chest with the barest of claws. When he parted his lips to growl at him Gamzee exhaled, pushing the smoke from his lungs down into Sollux’s. He took it all, holding still, the hands against his chest shaking ever so slightly. He sighed it back out, the wisps curling against Gamzee’s face.

Gamzee sat up with a victorious grin and wiped a line of drool off the corner of Sollux’s lips, licking it off his thumb.

“Told you I’d figure it out.”

“You never thaid anything even remotely clothe to that.” Sollux grumbled, propping himself up on one elbow.

“But I made it work. Feeling alright there bro?” He asked, patting his cheek.

He brushed his hand away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “M’fine. How many timeth you gotta do that before you’re thatithfied and get your ath outta here?”

Gamzee smirked, “Who says getting you baked is gonna satisfy me?”

Sollux’s breath caught in his throat and he coughed again, trying to curb it into a laugh, “Pfff- that’th a good one GZ. Might hack up a long, you’re hilariouth.”

The highblood took another drag, deeper this time, leaning back in to press his mouth to the warm, chapped lips of the lowblood. He ground his hips down against him, ripping a gasp from him. He exhaled long and slow after Sollux gasped, filling him up with the sweet smoke. His chest expanded to hold it, pressing up against Gamzee’s. The bigger troll pulled away, licking Sollux’s bottom lip and smiled as he watched the smoke curl out past his fangs.

He relaxed back into the covers, his body sagging. Gamzee wiggled his hips again and Sollux blinked at him before groaning, “Thith wath… your game hm?”

“Game? Got no understanding for what you’d be meaning. Not playing anyone.” His lazy smirk screamed he was lying.

Sollux called him out on such, “Liar.”

“You wanted to get me thtoned and take advantage of me and then run back to KK, right? Ith that what thith ith?” He accused, not sounding nearly as offended as he tried to be, the drug already doing it’s work on his head.

Hands pressed against his chest, pushing the highblood up to his full height, “‘Take advantage of’ implies I’d be doing things you don’t want me to. What kind of sick motherfucker do you take me for Sollux?” He laughed, smooth and easy, a pleasant chill drooping over him.

“Thertainly not the kind of moron who goeth for thcrawny lowbloodth.”

“Guess you need to be getting schoolfed all about me then, huh?” Gamzee laughed, leaning back to lick across his teeth again, holding the joint in one hand, carding his fingers through Sollux’s hair slowly with the other. Sollux’s tongue flicked out against his, catching his long tongue in between his split. He arched his back up against him slowly, hands moving over ribs almost as exposed as his.

He pulled away quickly, his head feeling too light, too empty. Like if it weren’t attached to his neck, it’d float away. He smirked, “I take it you want the firtht thubject to be phythical then?”

“Feast with your ganderbulbs, the chitter chatter can come later.” Gamzee purred against his neck, the curve of his horns following Sollux’s skull and clicking against his own horns.

Gamzee ground down against him again, pulling a hiss from the yellowblood. Sollux purred low in his throat without thinking, stifling it far too slow. The indigo smiled wide, licking his cold tongue against his pulse, dragging it slow. He nipped the corner of his jaw and the psionic rolled his hips back up against him.

He sat back up, taking another drag from the almost finished joint, blowing it into his face instead of forcing it into him. Sollux inhaled, not getting the full effect, but it did send a pleasent zing through his system and brought a lazy smile to his lips. All his limbs felt light and he just wanted to laugh and sigh. Everything went way too fast and far too slow. It was a weird feeling, a haze over his brain. Gamzee snuffed the end of it out against the metal frame of the platform, dropping it into the bag with the other two and tossing it all down next to his backpack.

Leaning in he brushed Sollux’s hair out of his face, looking down into his eyes, half lidded as they were.

“How ya feeling motherfucker?”

“If you move, I’m gonna float away. Jutht… thtay. Thtay right there.” He slurred quietly, nuzzling his cheek into his hand.

“Sounds like you’re chilling out good to me.” He licked his lips carefully, moving his hands over Sollux’s frame, slipping them up under his shirt, pushing it up under his arms to trail a slow kiss down the middle of his chest.

“Not cold at all.” He snickered, pushing himself up onto one elbow to lick the end of Gamzee’s nose and pull his own shirt off. “But you did thay to trutht you tho… if I’m catching thith all right, you’re trying to get me. And by get me I mean, you know, GET ME~”

Gamzee laughed, “Woah you’re quick my brother, figured me all out. How’d you do that?”

“I’m jutht that good.” Sollux chirped, rolling against him again.

The juggalo pushed his hand down into his pants, whispering against his collarbone, “Gotta be agreeing with you there. Good as it’s gonna get.”

The world spun around him, waving in and out of focus and before he really caught what was going on, a cool slickness made him shiver. The chill shuddered through him, making his sigh and drop his head against the blankets, “Mmm, god what ITH that?”

A weak chuckle and a small hiss of breath. Sollux glanced down, eyes fluttering as he felt it again, making his teeth clatter but far from unpleasant. Gamzee shifted, laying down next to him, facing him to press his forehead down against the warmer troll’s.

“Easy, nice and slow.”

The warmth between his legs caught the spark and his mouth went slack at the feeling of his bulge pushing past the edge of his sheath. A stuttered sigh as the second forced it’s way out, always an uncomfortable tightness until he was exposed to the warm air of his hive. They curled around each other, slow and lazy, like everything else right now.

His brain caught up, “You moved.” Sollux trilled, slightly anxious.

A hand caught his cheek and a leg wound between his, grounding him, “Hey, hey, I gotcha.”

The frigidness he’d felt earlier came back, a quick lash against the base of his bulges that made him want to scream and squirm. A sharp breath and he looked down, his pan finally clicking everything back into place. And he found, he couldn’t muster enough gumption to care. His dual bulges wound and slipped over one another slowly, coiling together and dripping gold on his blankets, the same color lining the inside of his thighs, his nook swollen and aching. A large deep indigo bulge with ridges along the underside writhed against Gamzee’s stomach, every once in a while venturing close enough to drag a quick flick of ice across his skin.

Legs laced Sollux took the initiative, inching close enough his warmth could wrap around Gamzee’s numbing chill.

Hissing an unrestrained groan he snapped his hips up, hands quickly latching onto any part of him he could reach. Gamzee held his cheek with one hand and his side with the other, running his fingers up and down his ribs, exposed and expanding with slow pants. Braiding together the two of them ground against each other, side by side on the bed. Kisses and soft curses and gently praise mingled with the slick sounds of casual pailing. Time passed fast and slow, lost in the moment and the act.

The covers soaked in fluid, their hips painted each other’s colors, a steady climb that both could agree could go on for hours without argument. Gamzee nudged his nose against Sollux’s ear, “Mm, you know what, sounds really nice about now?”

“Mm?” He moaned against his shoulder.

“Pizza with a nice layer of fried grub eyeth.” He laughed, tugging at the curve of his neck gently.

Sollux let his head fall back, “Maaan, yeth. Brilliant.”

Gamzee hopped up, pulling them apart and leaving Sollux laying on the bed with a small whine of loss. Okay, that sucked. Getting pizza meant the pleasure was on hold for a bit. The highblood’s lanky form teetered across the floor, digging through his bag to pull out his phone, dripping his color across the floor, rivets down his legs. The call itself sounded far away and muffled and Sollux let his fingers trace the line of his nook as he watched colors dance in front of his eyes. How long had that been a thing?

The couch creaked when Gamzee climbed back up next to him, kissing along his hip and over his stomach. Up his chest and against his neck. Sollux shivered and pushed his face away, “You thap.”

All the highblood could muster was a laugh in response, little honks before he leaned against him, tangled up with him suddenly. They both gasped, sighing against skin. Sollux bounced his horns off Gamzee’s, rocking his hips up into him. Their little casual game shrouded in a cloud of drugs and pleasure went on for a while, the universe forgotten beyond the edges of the bed. Beyond the confines of their skin even.

The doorbell was like a lightning strike through the carefully constructed bliss.

Both boys gasped, sitting up, eyes wide for the brief moment it took them to realize what was going on. It was Gamzee that got up, turning off the bed and skirting around the doorway to step into the main block. He opened the door the person on the other side almost dropped the box, scrambling to hold it steady with a small squeak.

“U-uh that… That is um-” She looked him over, paling at the mess that was everything below his waist. With a quiver to her lip she pushed the box at him, turning tail and absconding away as quickly as her legs could take her.

Gamzee watched her go, looking at the box in his hands before shrugging with one shoulder and backing up to close the door with his foot. He carried it back to the respite block where Sollux had sat himself up on the bed, propped up with his bulges a mess between his legs.

He tossed the box onto the bed and Sollux popped it open, smiling impishly down at the fried grub eyes sprinkled all over the dish. He pulled it apart, opening a second thin box to pull out three little dishes. One rust, one teal and an olive. He licked his lips before popping the rust open, dipping a slice into the sauce. Gamzee flopped down next to him with one of the other joints lit. Sollux rolled his eyes at him, getting sauce on his cheeks.

The two shared laughs and food, Sollux leaning down to suck the smoke from Gamzee’s lungs, leaving the highblood breathless. When they’d gotten through three quarters of the pizza it was nearly squashed when Gamzee climbed back up the bed, hovering over Sollux again. With a spark the rest of dinner was set aside almost carefully. Almost.

With ease the juggalo sat them up, one leg under Sollux’s, the other over. He pulled the smaller troll close, connecting them at the sweetest point again, but this time he was done with the sluggish grinding. Their bulges wrapped together, both trolls jaws going slack with how fast it was. They twisted and writhed, in an almost frantic pattern, worked up farther than either realized.

Huffing and puffing and panting, Gamzee wrapped a hand around the mess, pumping the entanglement slowly. And Sollux, with his head rest against the other’s shoulder, sparked two twists of psionics, coiling themselves up into their nooks, pressed close together. Gamzee’s unfocused with the new feeling, never having felt something like that before. Sollux chuckled, a wheeze to his breathing. Sharp stabbing heat thrashing through him, curling and flexing like a bulge would, buried deep and stretching him far, more than any bulge alone would have been able to manage at once.

Suddenly overwhelmed, his nook rippling around the electricity, he whined low in his throat, tapering to a quiet whimper, claws pulling across Sollux’s back. Out of reflex he bit down into his collarbone. It had been gently and sweet up until now, but overwhelmed suddenly, the haze took the edge off the pain shooting through both of them. Short of breath, chests heaving they scrambled up the slope towards climax quickly.

Sollux’s arms shook and he was the first to lose it, the psionics fizzling, pulsing a punishingly sweet and sporadic rhythm through them. He clung to the highblood, his bulges wrapping firmly before his nook tightened around nothing, a rush of warmth echoing out through him, soaking his bed through with a silent open mouthed scream. He sparked at the edges, his air leaving him in a rush.

Groggy and lethargic, he closed his hand around their bulges, letting him claw at the blankets, “F-fuck bro, tastes so sweet. A-almost got that mm-motherfuckin’ bliss.” He panted, pressing his head down against Sollux’s, letting him finish him off, one finger hooking against the ridges to pull them, flicking purple across the already disgusting covers.

He wrapped his arms around him, tilting his head up to kiss him desperately, smearing long ruined paint even further. Sollux squeezed the base and his toes curled, gritting his teeth and growling through his own climax. Claws dug into his flesh, holding him close, the psionics popped and he choked on a gasped. He trembled against the lowblood for a moment before his own color mingled with the gold already smeared everywhere.

The two trolls sat still, limbs shaking with release after however long they’d been at this. Sollux blinked up at Gamzee, looking half asleep already.

The highblood’s smile was small and exhausted. He leaned in, brushing a kiss across his lips before he toppled the them over into the covers, shifting away from the mess, though it was hard to get out of it all. But still so far out of their pans and tired, it didn’t matter much right now. They’d regret it when the moons came back up, but for now, this was alright.

Drug, sex and eyeball covered pizza.

Gamzee could tell Karkat tomorrow that Sollux was just fine.

Just motherfucking fine.


End file.
